


Wedding Arrangements

by littleshopofaudrey



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshopofaudrey/pseuds/littleshopofaudrey
Summary: Audrey and Seymour bond over a wedding arrangement while discussing their own marital dreams.





	Wedding Arrangements

The door flew open and startled Audrey ever so slightly. “Audrey, guess what!” Any trace of fear she had was gone when she saw Seymour standing in the doorway, beaming at her.

“What?!” She giggled in response.

His already huge grin grew wider. “We just got a call, someone put another order in!”

“Oh, my gosh!” She squeaked and jumped over to him, embracing him in an excitable manner. Neither wanted to break away. “Wow, another one?!”

“Right?! Who knew being busy would make the day go so much quicker?” He pointed out. Other workers would have been elated by this but not Audrey and Seymour. They were both at their happiest when they were spending time together. Parting at 6pm was the worst part of their day.

“You know, Seymour, all of this success, this is all because of you. All of your hard work, your amazing discovery, it paid off. It’s all thanks to you.” She said sincerely, wanting him to grasp just what an amazing thing he had done for the shop.

“Thank you, Audrey. That means a great deal to me.” Her words touched his heart, a place only she could access in it’s entirety.

“Okay, I gotta get this perfect!” She frantically looked around the room at the cluttered array of flowers, ribbons and bows. “Oh, wait a minute, what’s it for?” In her frenzied state, she almost forgot to ask.

Seymour took a moment to smile at her before revealing the answer, he knew this sort of arrangement was her absolute favorite to prepare. “Wedding!”

She squeaked again, this time at an even higher pitch than before. “My favorite! Oh, this day couldn’t get any better!” Adding to her excitement was the fact that she didn’t have a date with Orin that night. Unlike other women, she didn’t look forward to seeing her boyfriend; she dreaded it.

A little time passed and Seymour stayed with Audrey while she made one of the most beautiful flower arrangements he’d ever seen. She didn’t realize just how talented she was at this but, then again, she never noticed her (many) strengths. Plus, watching her tongue poke out between her lips as she concentrated was an adorable added bonus for him.

She finished up the bouquet of cream roses and geminis, white spray chrysanthemums and a white oriental lily, wrapping it in a glass vase with baby blue ribbon. She looked at it with slight doubt. “Seymour, is that okay?”

“Okay?! Audrey, it’s beautiful! They’re gonna be so happy!” He couldn’t understand why she couldn’t see what he saw, and that went beyond the flowers.

In a daze, she spun the ribbon around her fingers. “I don't think I’ll ever get married.” She thought out loud.

“W-why do you think that? You’re a great girl, Audrey. The perfect girl! Any man would be lucky to have you as his wife.” He replied with full conviction.

In response, she scoffed. Not in response to him, instead at the thought of a man wanting to make her his wife. Especially after everything she’d done, the life she had led.

“I just can’t see any man wanting to marry someone like me.” She said it so quietly that if Seymour wasn’t always completely fixated on her, he would’ve missed it.

“That’s not true, Audrey. Plenty of men would give their left arm to have a girl as sweet and funny and charming as you!” The words spilled out before he could ever think. He left out words like “beautiful” and “sexy” which, funnily enough, cheered Audrey up even more. For once, a man wasn’t focused on the way she looked but rather the person who she was.

She sniffled a little, genuinely touched. “Thank you, Seymour.” She took a moment to compose herself then grinned up at him. “How about you? Do you wanna get married some day?”

“Me? Oh, sure! I always liked the thought of it, you know?” Oh boy, she knew. “I can’t really see it happening though. It’s hard to swoop someone off their feet in a place like Skid Row. Not to mention, this isn’t the place where I’d wanna raise my children.” Audrey felt like he was reading her mind. “I’d much rather have that kind of life outside of here, if I could ever afford it. Just somewhere that’s…” He struggled to finish his sentence.

“Green?” Audrey queried, hope blooming in her eyes.

“Green?” He muttered to himself under his breath, mulling the idea over. “Yeah, yeah, exactly. Somewhere that’s green. I like that!” He smiled at her and she smiled back, both taking in the moment of idyllic fantasy. Ironically, they were each envisioning that kind of life with one another. They both pictured running across a perfectly mowed lawn towards their little tract house in their wedding attire, hand in hand, ready to start a new life together.

“Krelborn!” The sound of Mr. Mushnik’s bellowing snapped them back to reality. The door swung open and there he stood. “Where’s the hell is the Ashman’s wedding order?!” Mushnik took in the sight before him and rolled his eyes. Who did they think they were they fooling? 

Audrey sprung into action. “Here it is, Mr. Mushnik! It wasn’t Seymour’s fault, I had to start over halfway through, that’s why it took so long! I’m sorry!” She lied and Mushnik saw straight through it.

He rolled his eyes once more. “Alright, Audrey. Just get back to work you two.” He ordered and slammed the door behind him.

Audrey returned to her seat next to Seymour. “How about you, Audrey? How many kids do you want?” He asked, happy to fantasise for just a little longer.

“NOW!!” Mr. Mushnik yelled, causing them both to jump up and get back to what they were being paid very little to do.

In just a few short but eventful weeks, their dreams would finally come true. All of it. The wedding, the kids, the little tract house was in their grasp. But, most importantly, they were going to have each other.


End file.
